Un passé qui vous poursuit
by chavie
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive en quatrième années à Poudlard, au même moment que la coupe des trois sorciers et que la débâcle des Mangemorts. Cependant elle a l'air beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle n'y parait et entretient une étrange relation avec Rogue
1. Chapter 1 : La rentrée

**Un Passé qui vous poursuit**

Résumé : _Une nouvelle élève arrive en quatrième années à Poudlard, au même moment que la coupe des trois sorciers et que la débâcle des Mangemorts. Certaines circonstances prouvent qu'elle était déjà venu bien auparavant, cependant cette jeune fille n'a l'air d'avoir que 14 ans._

Bon les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (on s'en serait quand même douter sinon je serais riche et dans les îles Bahamas) Par contre certains personnages sont de mon cru donc ils sont à moi lol

L'histoire commence, comme vous vous en doutez, à partir du 4e livres. Par contre je ne sais pas encore si je respecterais le livre ou non, cela reste à voir. Je reprendrais sûrement certaines choses basic mais vu que j'ai lu le livre il y a longtemps, ben je me souviens pas de tous les détails

* * *

**La rentrée**

La pluie faisait rage et le fait d'avoir loupé le Poudlard Express était assez agaçant. Une jeune fille sur son simple balai volait à travers les prairies. Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait prendre beaucoup de temps pour arriver à sa destination, et la météo ne l'aidait guère. Elle aurait aimé transplaner mais bien entendu Poudlard était toujours aussi sécurisé de ce côté là. Elle repensait encore à la lettre de Dumbledore.

_Chère Elanor,_

_Vous venez d'être acceptée en quatrième année à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Nous espérons vous voir à la rentrée prochaine. Ceci n'est pas encore officiel mais le tournois des trois sorciers aura lieu cette année dans les murs de Poudlard, nous accueillerons nos deux confrères l'école BeauxBatons de France et l'école Durmstrang de Bulgarie._

_N'oubliez pas, le train partira à 9h00 tapante à la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir. Albus Dumbledore_

Elle avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie mais un autre hibou lui apporta la même lettre, certifiant que ce n'en n'était pas une. Que cherchait Dumbledore en l'invitant de nouveau dans son école. Il est certain qu'il avait pris sa défense à l'époque, mais lui demander de venir en quatrième année était impensable. Il devait sûrement avoir une quelconque idée derrière la tête.

Son voyage avait été long de la Finlande où elle habitait à présent, et le retard de ces foutus avions Moldu lui avait fait rater le Poudlard Express. A présent sillonnant les vallées à balai, sa malle accrochée à celui ci, elle dégoulinait d'eau, sa longue cape noir qui était pourtant doublée pour les hivers en Finlande, lui tenait plus froid qu'autre chose. Elle releva un peu la capuche dégoulinante et vit au loin le château. Il n'avait pas changé depuis des années. Elle passa au dessus de la ville de prés-au-lard regrettant de ne pas pouvoir boire une bonne bierrabeure au coin du feu. Arriver dans les jardins du château elle vit les fenêtres de la grande salle éclairées, le dîner ne devait pas être terminé ou peut être même pas encore commencer.

Elle perdit de l'altitude et atterrit près de la grande porte. Il venait de s'arrêter de pleuvoir et elle maudit sa malchance. Un oiseau de proie, qui n'était qu'autre qu'un faucon, pica sur elle lui retirant sa capuche.

- Tiens tu es arrivé bien avant moi, petit coquin, tu ne voulais pas te faire mouiller.

Le faucon se posa sur son épaule et poussa un petit cri, puis il lui pinça les cheveux.

- Et en plus tu veux une récompense pour être arrivé avant moi. Aller Greywalk tu n'as qu'à aller chasser un peu, il doit y avoir une multitude de serpents et de souris ici.

Greywalk continua à lui pincer les cheveux. Elle sortit alors un petit morceau de viande de sa poche intérieur et le lui donna.

- Et ne pense pas que cela sera comme ça tout le temps.

Elle prit son balai dans une main et l'anse de sa malle dans l'autre. Elle poussa les grandes portes du pied et entra toute dégoulinante dans le hall. Elle posa sa mal près de celle des autres, elle mit son balai juste à côté. Puis elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle écouta un moment à la porte. Ils étaient entrain de faire la répartition des premières années. Elle poussa alors la porte et entra dans la grande salle.

Elle fut un instant éblouie par la lumière des chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Tout le monde c'était retourné à son arrivé, et des messes basses commencèrent à fuser. Elle hocha simplement la tête à l'intention de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Dumbledore se leva de table et leva la main pour faire cesser les bavardages.

- Nous ne pensions plus que vous viendriez.

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai comme qui dirai eu des problèmes d'avion, ensuite j'ai du venir jusqu'ici en balai.

- En balai ! Mais ma chère vous nous auriez prévenu, on serait venu vous chercher.

- Si j'avais su je l'aurais fait. Puis je utiliser un sortilège pour me sécher ?

- C'est bien la première fois que vous en demandez la permission.

Elle fit un sourire en coin puis fouilla dans les poches intérieur de son manteau. Elle sortit enfin sa baguette puis elle fit quelques geste dans les airs. Elle se retrouva subitement sèche. Satisfaite elle enleva sa cape et lança un sort silencieux sur lui, celui ci se rétrécit, elle le mit alors dans une poche de sa robe.

Elle portait une ancienne robe de sorcier qu'elle tenait attacher par un serre taille de velours vert surplombé de dentelle noir. Son chignon retenait presque plus ses cheveux d'un rouge automne. Ses yeux fin et gris lançaient un regard dur, pas froid mais plutôt méprisant. Greywalk posé sur son épaule continuait de lui pincer les cheveux mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Faut il la répartir dans une école ?

- Oui Minerva.

Elanor lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore. Celui ci la pria de s'approcher et de poser le choixpeau sur sa tête. Assez énerver et se demandant vraiment où Dumbledore voulait en venir, elle marcha à grand pas dans l'allée central se dirigeant vers le tabouret où siégeait le choixpeau magique. Arriver devant elle le regarda un instant puis Mac Gonagall le prit et le posa sur sa tête.

- Tiens mais que vois je ? Une vieille connaissance oui, oui. J'ai rarement eu deux fois la même personne sous moi même. Bien voyons pourquoi te changer d'école. Serpentard était très bien pour toi, et cela t'a réussit. Mmmmhhh mais que vois je ? Des choses auraient changé ? Ho oui je vois, je vois. Et bien tu ira à …… Gryffondor !

La table de Gryffondor ne savait pas si elle devait applaudir ou au contraire prendre garde. En tout cas le regard noir que lançait la jeune fille à Dumbledore ne disait rien de bon.

- Bien allez vous asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

Mac Gonagall enleva le chapeau de sur sa tête et la dirigea vers la table. Elanor regarda alors les élèves de la maison, elle en frémissait d'avance, ce retrouver avec ces gens là ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne savait pas trop où s'asseoir elle décida alors d'aller tout au bout de la table où il n'y avait personne. Cependant quelqu'un lui retient le bras alors qu'elle avançait. Elle tourna alors sa tête découvrant une jeune fille aux cheveux brun ébouriffé qui lui souriait.

- Tu peux venir manger avec nous.

- Et bien je …. Après tout pourquoi pas.

Elle s'installa entre elle et un garçon roux qui devint alors rouge pivoine.

- Mmmhh tu as avalé ta langue de travers ?

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers elle, il essaya de dire quelque chose mais il bafouillait tellement que l'ont ne comprenait rien.

- Lui c'est Ron, et à côté de lui c'est Harry. En face il y a Ginny, et les jumeaux ce sont Fred et Georges. Et moi je m'appelle Hermione.

- Ils sont de la même famille je suppose.

Fred prit la parole fier de lui.

- Oui nous sommes tous de la famille Weasley.

- Ah oui, les Weasley. J'aurais du le savoir avec vos cheveux roux.

- Tu connais notre famille ?

- Je connais beaucoup de famille de sorcier par ici.

Hermione secoua la tête et revint à son interlocutrice.

- Et toi alors ? Tu viens de quel école de sorcier ?

- Je m'appelle Elanor, je viens de Finlande. Sinon je viens …

Elle fit une légère pause cherchant une réponse satisfaisante.

- Je viens de cours par correspondance.

- Cours par correspondance ?

- Oui le ministère de la magie l'a créé pour les sorcier qui habitaient trop loin et qui ne voulaient pas quitter leur famille.

- Ho je comprends, mais maintenant tu es à Poudlard. Si tu veux que je te fasse visiter …

- Ce n'est pas la peine je connais déjà Poudlard, j'y suis venu il y a longtemps.

- Hooo …

Ce qu'elle venait de dire avait apparemment rassasié la curiosité de Hermione. Elanor aspirait quand à elle au calme et à la quiétude, sans parler d'une petite discutions avec Dumbledore. Celui ci devait avoir fait son discourt d'entrée avant la répartition car il leva les bras et souhaita bon appétit. La table se remplis alors de mets divers et variés. Elanor n'avait pas levé le petit doigt que du maïs avec une fine tranche de poisson surplombé d'un citron reposait dans son assiette. Hermione la regarda émerveillé.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

- Et bien ton assiette est pleine alors que tu n'as pas bougé.

- Ho, c'est les elfes de maison qui m'ont préparé mon assiette. Malgré toutes ses années ils m'ont reconnu. La dernière fois que j'ai été en cuisine j'avais demander du poisson avec du maïs. Ils en ont déduit que j'en voulait sûrement aujourd'hui.

Hermione commença à se mettre en colère.

- Ce n'est pas normal que des Elfes soient exploité pour notre bien-être et …

Mais Elanor ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle se contentait de manger paisiblement et de boire un verre remplit d'une substance bordeaux foncé.

- C'est … c'est de la grenadine n'est ce pas ?

Elle se tourna vers Ron en souriant.

- Bien entendu, pourquoi ? Tu en veux aussi.

- Ho non, non.

Il se replongea dans son assiette regrettant d'avoir prononcé un mot. Mais le silence fut de nouveau rompu.

- Le Choixpeau a dit qu'il te voyait pour la seconde fois, comment cela se fait ?

Elanor se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur, il ne lui avait pas encore parler et semblait perdu dans ses pensées quelques minutes auparavant. C'est alors qu'elle le regarda plus attentivement. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué quelques secondes avant lors des présentations, et elle n'avait pas tilté à son prénom. Mais maintenant elle savait à qui elle avait affaire, le fils de James et Lily Potter.

- Le choixpeau dit beaucoup de chose, il c'est avéré que j'ai déjà porté ce chapeau lors de ma visite ici. Une gamine trop curieuse.

Il hocha la tête puis se gratta sa cicatrice.

- Cela te fait mal ?

- Quoi ? Ah non, mes cheveux me démanges parfois.

Elanor fit un sourire moqueur à cette réponse. Cette cicatrice a du toujours lui faire mal depuis le terrible accident. Elanor venait de finir de manger et se préparait à partir lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

- Je vous demande un peu de votre intention chers élèves. Je viens d'avoir la confirmation d'une formidable nouvelle. Cette année le tournois des trois sorciers aura lieu à Poudlard.

Les murmures commencèrent, la plupart des jeunes élèves ne sachant pas ce que c'était la coupe des trois sorciers.

- Ceci est un grand honneur pour cette école. Le tournois des trois sorciers n'ayant plus eu lieu depuis plusieurs années.

Fred se pencha vers le groupe et parla à voix basse.

- C'est normal, la dernière fois un élève a été tué.

- Tué ?

- Exact, une vraie boucherie.

Elanor ricana intérieurement, finalement la tournois des trois sorciers reprenait.

- Je vous annonce dès maintenant que les deux écoles consœurs à la notre arriveront d'ici quelques semaines. Nous accueillerons de même un envoyer du ministère de la magie pour superviser le tournois.

Dumbledore se rassit puis les élèves commencèrent à être surexcités à propos de ce tournois. Chacun se voyait déjà représentant de son école et gagner le tournois. Elle avait définitivement besoin de calme. Elle se leva alors de table. Le petit groupe dont elle venait de faire connaissance la regarda. Hermione l'interrogea du regard puis Georges prit la parole.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Me reposer, pourquoi tu aimerais m'accompagner ?

- C'est une proposition ?

Il ria avec son jumeau se donnant des coups de coudes. Elanor sourit.

- Non c'était une simple question rhétorique.

Ron qui regardait la table des professeurs un instant se tourna vers les autres en parlant.

- Regarder Rogue on dirait soit qu'il a vu un fantôme, soit qu'il a eu une idée terrifiante pour nous faire échouer en potions.

Elanor s'était presque étouffée avec sa propre salive en entendant ce nom. Elle même devint blême sur le champs. Hermione s'inquiéta.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es plus pâle qu'un fantôme.

Harry avait les yeux braqués sur elle suspicieusement. Elle se reprit petit à petit et secoua la tête.

- Je pense que le voyage m'a tué, je vais prendre du repos.

Elle se leva fébrilement se demandant encore comment ses jambes la portaient. Elle ne leva pas un œil vers la table des professeurs. Elle avança vers la grande porte et entendit des Gryffondors parler.

- Je vous le dit tout de suite le mot de passe c'est tiramisu. Ne l'oubliez pas. Vu que je vais devoir conduire les premières année, je n'aurais pas le temps de vous revoir avant.

Elanor continua son chemin sortant de la grande salle. Mais à sa sortit elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur la personne elle paru horrifiée.

- Il faut faire attention où vous allez jeune fille.

Elle ne pu dire qu'un simple oui et partit en direction des escalier. Maugrey Fol œil ici même à Poudlard, l'auror, le chasseur de mage noir. Elanor arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame.

- Tiramisu.

La grosse Dame la regarda longuement.

- Je ne laisse pas rentrer les Serpentards ici ! Même s'ils ont le bon mot de passe.

- Je ne suis plus à Serpentard maintenant je suis à Gryffondors alors ouvre moi le passage.

- Je persiste à dire non.

- Crois tu qu'un Serpentard aurait su le mot de passe le jour même de la rentrée ?

- Et bien …. Bon, bon je te laisse entrer, mais je t'ai à l'œil.

Greywalk qui venait de revenir sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse poussa un cri strident. La grosse dame frémis en le voyant.

- Et Greywalk t'as au bec.

Elanor fit un grand sourire et le passage s'ouvrit la laissant entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, mais il ressemblait au reste du château à part que les pièces étaient ici décorées aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Le jaune et le rouge. Elle avisa un fauteuil près du feu et s'y installa. Elle se posait tant de questions à elle même, et elle commençait à croire qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir ici.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a t'il rien expliqué, quels étaient ses projets pour elle, et pourquoi en quatrième année ? Serait ce pour ce Potter. Le fait qu'elle soit ici était forcement lié au tournois des trois sorciers. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus, au lieu de rester dans un flou permanent. Qui plus est à présent elle devait attendre pour voir le directeur des lieux, la première semaine de la rentrée était toujours une semaine chargée de préparatif, de plus il faut de même préparer l'arrivée des deux écoles et le tournois des trois sorciers, le fait que le ministère s'en mêle va sûrement compliquer le déroulement. C'est certainement pour empêcher ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois.

Cela a toujours été un tournois dangereux. Elanor regardait longuement les flammes de la cheminée danser frénétiquement, elle était comme hypnotisée, happée par le temps. A cette instant précis elle aurait aimé être partout mais pas ici. Demain commencerait la première journée de cours, sa première journée de cours depuis des années. Du bruit la ramena à la réalité, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et vit le jeune homme roux marcher seul.

- Tu as fuit tes amis ?

Il tourna les yeux vers elle sursautant légèrement, puis avança vers la cheminée prenant place dans le siège qui restait à côté.

- Je … heuuu … suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Il lui fit un sourire gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se déstresser.

- Je vais bien merci.

- Tu es partit si vite, et puis tu es devenue si pale lorsque j'ai prononcé le nom de Rogue. Tu as déjà entendu sa réputation c'est ça ?

Il rit joyeusement mais se ravisa voyant le visage sérieux de Elanor.

- Oui bon je … Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'a donné ton emploie du temps.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier qu'elle prit la regardant un moment.

- On a exactement les même cours, Harry aussi est avec nous. Quant à Hermione on a pas les même options avec elle mais on est avec elle dans la majorité des cours. Tu … enfin … tu ne seras pas seule comme ça …

Il baissa les yeux regardant les flammes.

- C'est gentil.

- Ho et Mac Gonagall m'a aussi dit que ton uniforme de Gryffondors était sur ton lit de même que les livres de cette année. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire des achats au chemin de traverse ?

- Pas vraiment.

Ron était gêné que Elanor n'essaye pas de faire la conversation, mais il ne perdait pas courage continuant de parler.

- Au fait comment tu as fait pour te sécher et rétrécir ta cape ?

- J'ai juste lancé une formule.

- Mais tu n'as même pas prononcé un mot !

- Ho oui, tu apprendras ça bien assez tôt. Lancer des sorts sans prononcer un seul mot, c'est avantageux lors des combats, ton adversaire ne sait pas ce que tu vas faire, donc l'effet de surprise est un atout en plus du fait qu'il ne peut lancer un contre sort approprié comme il ne sait pas quel sort on va jeter.

- Tu as déjà fait un combat de sorcier ?

- Mmhhh oui j'en ai déjà fait plusieurs … mais je te rassure c'était simplement pour mesurer nos compétences et appliquer ce qu'on avait appris.

- Oui, tu as l'air d'avoir de grandes compétences en sortilège.

Elanor lui sourit puis se leva de son siège.

- Je vais me coucher … enfin, je ne sais pas où est le dortoir des filles par contre.

- Ho … oui … je vais te montrer où c'est !

Il se leva et passa devant elle, la conduisant au dortoir des filles. Il lui indiqua une porte puis il attarda son regard sur le faucon qui était sur l'épaule de Elanor.

- Tu as un faucon comme animal de compagnie ?

- Exact, il s'appelle Greywalk. N'est ce pas ?

Elle caressa le faucon qui poussa un petit cri de contentement. Ron approcha sa main essayant de le caresser de même mais Greywalk tenta de le pincer.

- Il est pas très sociable désolée.

- Ho, ça va. Mais je me pose une question comment envois tu ton courrier à ta famille ?

- Et bien … et toi comment tu fais ?

- C'est l'hibou familial qui vient, sinon j'en empreinte un.

- Et bien je fais de même.

Il hocha la tête puis resta sans rien dire un moment, Elanor continua de le regarder.

- Ho, heu oui désolé … je … bonne nuit.

Il partit d'un pas précipité vers la salle commune. Elanor secoua la tête puis poussa la porte du dortoir. Il y avait plusieurs chambre et elle ne savait pas quelle était la sienne. Elle soupira puis sortit sa baguette.

- Accio Balai.

Il vit alors son balai sortir d'une chambre et se dirigea vers celle ci. Au cours du chemin elle rattrapa son balai. Elle entra alors dans la chambre, assez luxueuse pour un dortoir. Des lits en baldaquin se présentaient devant elle avec des longs rideaux jaunes et rouges. Elle vit alors sa malle près d'un lit et poser sur celui ci, une pile de livre et un uniforme. Elle soupira pensant déjà à la contraignance d'un uniforme.

Elle posa ses livres sur le sol et mit l'uniforme au bout du lit. Elle ouvrit sa malle sortant ses vêtements pour dormir. Un simple débardeur avec un boxer. D'un coup de baguette dans les airs son le ruban de son serre taille se desserra lentement. Ceci fait elle enleva son serre taille ce qui ouvrit sa robe de sorcier montrant ses sous vêtements. Elle la retira de même puis partit dans la salle de bain. Elle ressortit en serviette quelques minutes plus tard après avoir pris une douche. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Hermione.

- Ron m'a dit que tu te trouvais là … Tu as trouver la chambre toute seule ?

- Oui, avec un peu de chance.

- C'est super on est dans la même chambre.

- Vraiment …

- On pourra s'entre aider comme ça, et puis si tu as un quelconque problème sur n'importe quoi, viens me voir !

- Je le ferais.

Elanor s'approcha de son lit et enfila son boxer sous sa serviette. Elle enleva ensuite celle ci puis pris son débardeur. Hermione sursauta puis se tourna.

- Désolée …

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute je ne suis pas très pudique.

Elle enfila son débardeur recouvrant alors la nudité de sa poitrine.

- Je voulais te proposer de nous rejoindre dans la salle commune mais je vois que …

- Je vais dormir un peu oui. Peut être une prochaine fois.

Hermione sourit puis sortit de la chambre refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elanor ouvrit les couvertures et s'allongea dedans. Elle mit sa baguette sous son oreiller puis ferma les yeux sombrant dans le sommeille.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre terminé, j'ai jamais écrit autant d'un coup héhéhé Je pense pas que tous les chapitres seront aussi long que celui là.

Enfin voilà j'espère que le début vous a plu, dans le cas contraire vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il ne vous a pas plu Enfin vous pouvez aussi dire ce qu'il vous a plu

Voilà moi en tout cas je suis contente de ce début, vu que c'est ma premier fanfic sur l'univers de harry potter j'avais peur de tout oublier. Mais bon j'ai trouver des anti-sèches de ce côté là.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier jour d'école

_Voilà le second chapitre des aventures de ma petite protégée Voilà depuis le début je fait une vision de mon perso en fait, je ne dis pas ce qui se passe outre sa propre présence. Je ne sais pas si cela vous gène ou non, mais d'un côté il est certain que cela laisse plus de mystère de rester seulement de son point de vu. Mais si vous voulez que je fasse aussi le point de vu des autres et ben demander le, je pèserais le pour et le contre de la chose Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

**Premier Jour d'école**

Le lendemain matin alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, Elanor fut réveillée par un hurlement. Elle se leva d'un bond, baguette en main et couru vers sa provenance. Elle passa devant toutes les chambres des filles et elle se retrouva dans le couloir séparant le dortoir des filles de celui des garçons. Les cris provenaient justement de celui ci.

Sans hésitation elle s'y dirigea toujours en courant. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais des cris comme celui ci elle en avait déjà entendu à Poudlard et cela n'avait jamais annoncé une bonne nouvelle. Elle trouva la provenance du cris, et sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte elle l'ouvrit et entra dans a chambre.

Il y faisait sombre mais tout semblait paisible à par la personne qui criait dans son lit et qui n'était autre que Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui le pointant de sa baguette. Il avait le visage en sueur. Elle nota qu'il était simplement endormit mais que quelque chose perturbait son sommeille. Elle rangea sa baguette dans son short et se pencha au dessus de lui. Elle finit par le secouer pour essayer de le réveiller.

Il sursauta d'un coup, renversant Elanor sur le lit, il se tenait sa cicatrice et son visage symbolisait une grande douleur. Il clignota des yeux un instant puis se les frotta.

- Ah c'est toi Ron … J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ne t'inquiète pas.

Elanor rit intérieurement. Il ne devait pas la voir de par le peu de lumière et le fait qu'il dormait sans ses lunettes. Elle se pencha prenant les lunettes disposées sur la table de chevet et les lui tendit. Il le mit et sursauta lorsqu'il releva les yeux.

- Elanor ! Mais que ….

- Tu ne t'ai pas entendu hurler ? Apparemment ici les gars ont le sommeille lourd.

- Tu m'as entendu depuis le dortoir des filles !

- Exact, j'ai comme qui dirais le sommeille très léger.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux quelque peu embarrassé, puis il remarqua la tenue d'Elanor. Elle rit doucement, secouant la tête dépitée.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu une fille en pyjamas ?

- Si j'ai déjà vu Hermione mais …

- Oui mais elle porte plutôt une chemise de nuit pour les enfants sans t'offenser.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis un silence s'installa. Elanor repris alors la parole.

- De quoi tu as rêvé pour hurler ainsi ?

- Je … rien … je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Je suis certaine du contraire. Tu ne me fais pas confiance et à la place je serais autant suspicieuse.

Harry se gratta sa cicatrice en serrant les dents du à la douleur. Elle plissa les yeux et finit par se rapprocher de lui.

- Mais que je te dise une chose, je ne porte aucun jugement et je ne suis pas non plus une commère. Mais c'est toi qui vois, si tu as besoin de parler je serais là.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit !

Ron se frotta les yeux de fatigue et tourna la tête vers eux, il bafouilla alors fortement, surpris de découvrir Harry et Elanor si proche et dans le même lit.

- Ho ne te méprend pas ! J'ai juste entendu Harry hurler et je suis venu pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ron resta silencieux la bouche ouverte un long moment. Elanor rit puis se leva du lit se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bon vu l'heure qu'il est, autant s'habiller et aller prendre le petit déjeuné.

Elle sortit alors de la chambre.

Quelques temps plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la grande salle prenant son petit déjeuné habillée de l'uniforme de Gryffondors et munit de son livre de potion, le premier cours qu'elle aura. Elle mangea un pan cake arrosé de sirop d'Erables. Ron finit la rejoindre au bout d'un certain temps. Il s'assit devant elle avec un bol de céréale et deux tartine de confiture.

- Commencer par deux heures de potions dès le matin, c'est une vraie plaie.

- Pourquoi tu déteste à ce point cette matière ?

- Ce n'est pas la matière que je déteste mais le professeur.

- Il est vraie que je ne connais pas les professeurs. Qui est celui de potion ?

- Rogue.

Elanor avala sa nourriture de travers et toussa violemment.

- Ca va ?

Elle reprit son souffle et sourit bêtement.

- Je mange un peu trop vite je pense.

Ron la regarda un instant et haussa les épaules. Elanor se leva.

- Bien je vais me promener un peu, avant que les cours commencent.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non merci. J'ai juste besoin de … d'être un peu seule après avoir manger.

- Ho, d'accord.

Il parut déçus mais il cacha sa tête dans son bol buvant un peu de lait. Elanor était désolée pour lui, mais elle n'était pas venue ici pour se faire des amis trop proche. Elle prit son livre de potion et s'aventura dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se diriger vers le jardin extérieur. Elle sortit puis prit un grande bouffée d'air. Sans vraiment pensé, elle se dirigea vers les bois interdit lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Se retrouvant au sol elle tomba nez à nez avec une bestiole non identifiée. Quelqu'un couru vers elle pour la relever. Elle leva les yeux et sursauta.

- Hagrid !

- Oui je sais je suis désolé d'avoir laisser ce scroutt pétard tout seul dans la nature, mais il en avait marre d'être enfermé et …

Il regarda plus attentivement son interlocutrice puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elanor !

- Cela serait trop long à t'expliquer … mais je peux passer un peu de mon temps avec toi. Je n'ai cour que dans une heure.

- Viens, je suis le professeurs de soins aux créatures magiques tu sais ? J'en suis très fier.

Hagrid emmena Elanor chez lui. Croc dur la renifla un long moment devant la porte, puis il la laissa passer en lui léchant la main. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et Hagrid fit de même devant elle.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Non merci je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner.

- Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore t'avais pris comme professeur.

- Ho non, je ne suis pas professeur. Je suis … élève en quatrième année.

- En quoi ! Mais je t'ai dans mon cour alors ! On va étudier le scroutt que tu as vu dehors.

Elanor rit joyeusement.

- Je sens que l'on va s'amuser.

- Mais que vas tu faire durant les cours ?

- Mmmhhh étudier ne me fera pas de mal.

- Oui c'est certain. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Cela fait longtemps …

- Alors qu'as tu fait depuis ?

- Et bien je me suis exilée en Finlande. Je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas mort, tu vois. J'ai préféré la fuite. Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour moi, mais je dois sûrement être encore recherchée.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils te reconnaîtront sous cette forme.

- Tu m'as bien reconnu.

- Oui mais je te connais depuis longtemps.

- Peut être mais Maugrey Fol œil est ici. Et je ne pense pas que mon apparence le trompe lui …

- Ne t'en fait pas, si Dumbledore a fait ça c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Il ne veut sûrement pas te mettre en danger.

- Oui … Bien Hagrid j'étais ravie de te revoir. Je dois aller en cour à présent. On se reverra plus tard.

- Ma porte est ouverte tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Elanor sortit de la cabane et se dirigea vers l'école. En quelque instant elle se retrouva dans les sous sol du château se dirigeant vers le cour de potions. Tous les élèves venaient de rentrer et la porte commençait à se refermer lorsqu'elle couru pour se mettre dans l'embrasure. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui tenait la porte et elle rencontra les yeux de Rogue. Il sembla pâlir un peu plus à sa vu mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il laissa Elanor rentrer et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Bien ayant une nouvelle élève nous devons briser un ancien binôme.

Elanor vu Hermione lui faire des signes, elle se décida alors de se diriger vers elle mais Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves et la fit s'arrêter du regard.

- Monsieur Malfoy mettez vous avec Elanor.

Elle froncis les sourcils à ce nom et se tourna vers le dénommé Malfoy. Un jeune garçon au cheveux blond pale avec un air supérieur dans les yeux.

- Professeur pourquoi je dois me mettre avec une Gryffondors !

- Car c'est un ordre.

Elanor regarda ses nouvelles connaissance qui la regardait étonnés. Apparemment ils n'avaient jamais vu le professeur comme ça. Elle alla alors s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy qui la dévisagea un instant. Elanor commença à s'irriter de ce regard pesant. Le cour se déroula sans encombre et la fin de celui ci sonna. Tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Elanor fut la dernière et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de même elle referma la porte devant elle et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Pourquoi avec Malfoy ! Ce sorcier médiocre est aussi hautain et arrogant que son stupide père !

Rogue la regarda un moment silencieux puis s'assit à son bureau.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te mette à côté de Potter.

- Severus je t'en pris ne recommence pas avec ça. C'était mon choix et je l'assume.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Je vois ça oui. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi tu étais en vie.

- Alors cette question, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut la demander et tu le sais très bien.

- Tu n'as pas cour ?

Elanor emportée par la colère avança à grand pas vers le bureau de Rogue et y frappa du point.

- Je m'en contre fiche de ces cours !

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'as fait venir ici.

- Je ne le sais pas moi même.

Elle se calma et soupira.

- Ecoutes, je sais que de part le passé nous avons eu des différents, mais ne les remet pas d'actualité voyons.

- Elanor, tu n'es que tromperie à toi toute seule. Tu respire la fourberie, comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance.

Elanor paru blessée à ces paroles. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortit prenant ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Tu me faisais bien confiance avant …

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne réapparu dans l'école qu'à l'heure du déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de la table de Gryffondors elle vit le visage de Ron s'illuminer en la voyant. Hermione se retourna et la vit, lui faisant de grand signe pour qu'elle vienne. Elanor marcha lentement jusqu'à une place. Elle se plaça entre les deux jumeaux Weasley. Harry tourna alors le regard vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Rogue t'as gardé en retenu ?

Elle était assez agacée que l'on lui parle de Severus.

- Non, je lui ai juste demander pourquoi je devais faire équipe avec un Serpentard. Il m'a gueulé dessus, me disant que je n'étais pas obligée de venir à son cour. Je me suis littéralement enfuis après ça. Mais je suis tombée dans les escalier et j'ai du aller à l'infirmerie. J'y suis restée tout le reste de la matinée.

- Tu as loupé un splendide cours d'histoire de la magie. Comment les ogres ont été chassé car ben … ils agissaient comme des ogres !

- Tu n'as rien suivit au cour Ron ! Cela parlait de la révolution des gobelins en 1456, où il remportèrent une victoire grâce aux ogres qui ont décimé les réserves de nourriture.

- Ben je le savais ! Miss je sais tout ! J'étais là aussi au cour.

Elanor explosa de rire voyant Ron et Hermione se combattre mentalement, elle fut bientôt suivit par Georges, Fred et Ginny. Quant à Harry il semblait être ailleurs. A la fin du repas Elanor se leva le première.

- Je vous laisse j'ai des choses à faire, on se retrouve en cour.

Ron était près a dire quelque chose mais il s'abstenu. Elle sortit alors de la grande salle.

Le cour de l'après midi était Défense contre les forces du mal. Elanor rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui attendaient devant la classe.

- Tu te mettra à côté de moi Elanor. J'aurais aussi aimé l'être en cour de potions pour voir comment tu as réussit. Car la mienne n'était pas parfaite.

- C'était tout bête, il fallait faire bouillir moins longtemps et laisser refroidir.

- C'était pas marqué dans le livre ça …

- Il ne faut pas suivre le livre à la lettre. Il y a parfois des erreurs.

Ils finirent par rentrer en classe. Elanor écarquilla les yeux de voir Maugrey fol œil, ici, en tant que professeur.

- Qu'y a t'il Elanor ? Tu as palis d'un coup.

Ron l'interrogeait du regard. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

- Ce n'est rien c'est juste que je suis surprise que Maugrey fol œil enseigne à Poudlard.

- Nous aussi on l'était. Il est arrivé juste après ton départ.

Elanor se mit donc à côté d'Hermione.

- Je réclame le silence !

Toute la classe se tu sur le coup et tout le monde fut attentif.

- Bien quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est que les sort impardonnables ?

Hermione leva la main et répondit.

- Ce sont des sort formellement interdit, et très dangereux.

- Exact, vous êtes envoyé à Azkaban si vous pratiquez l'un des sorts impardonnables, et ça à vie. Enoncez moi les trois sortilèges impardonnables.

Hermione paru gênée, mais elle leva la main.

- Le sortilège de l'Impérium.

- C'est exact.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit une sorte d'araignée géante d'un bocal.

- Impero !

Il contrôla l'araignée l'envoyant vers les élèves, comme sur le visage de Malfoy qui paniqua littéralement. Mais il n'était pas le seul à paniquer, Ron était totalement figé et livide comme un linge. L'araignée s'écrasa soudain contre la fenêtre.

- Les personnes sous se sortilège sont totalement commandés. Elles peuvent être amené à tuer, même son propre enfant, voir se tuer lui même.

Elle revint sur le bureau.

- Donnez m'en un autre.

Un garçon derrière elle baragouina.

- Oui, Londubat c'est cela, levez vous.

Le garçon se leva et parla.

- Le sortilège de Doloris.

- Oui, oui, oui. Très bien très bien.

Il tourna sa baguette vers l'araignée.

- Doloris !

Elle se crispa alors de douleurs, poussant des cris affreux. Neville serait les dents à la vue de l'araignée. Hermione allait se lever pour dire d'arrêter que Elanor leva sa baguette en direction de l'araignée, celle ci arrêtant sur le champs de se tordre de douleur. Maugrey la fixa alors. Ils restèrent à long moment comme cela, durant lequel Neville repris sa place.

- Bien quelqu'un en a un autre ?

Toute la classe était sous le choc et personne répondit. Elanor quant à elle rangea sa baguette. Les Londubat, ils avaient subit le sort Doloris jusqu'à devenir fou, ils devaient sûrement être à l'hôpital St Mangouste. La baguette de Maugrey se redirigea vers l'araignée.

- Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte sortie de la baguette et percuta la pauvre bête qui s'effondra morte. La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe. Elanor sortit à une vitesse normal, elle cru au premier abord que Maugrey lui demanderait de rester un moment mais il n'en fit rien.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Neville lors du sortilège Doloris.

- Je trouve cela intolérable qu'on nous montre ces sorts en classe !

- Au moins on sait à quoi on s'attend si on l'utilise sur nous.

Harry se tourna vers Elanor.

- Comment tu as fait pour arrêter le sort doloris ?

- Moi ? J'ai simplement lever ma baguette, j'étais prête à attaquer Maugrey s'il n'avait pas arrêté ça. C'est lui qui a arrêté son sortilège pas moi.

- Certainement, mais on avait réellement l'impression que c'était toi qui avait arrêté le sort.

- Je ne suis qu'en quatrième année.

- Oui, c'est certain, mais tu arrive à faire des choses qu'aucun de nous ne sait faire. Pas même Hermione.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu la même éducation que vous.

- Ca doit être ça …

Elanor s'arrêta dans l'escalier. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers le haut voyant Neville seul dans son coin. Ron remonta quelques marches pour être à son niveau puis lui passa la main devant les yeux.

- Houhou, on va être en retard en soin des créatures magiques.

- Hagrid ne m'en voudra pas, et puis j'ai déjà fait connaissance avec mmhh … les créatures.

- Tu connais Hagrid ?

- Je … Je l'ai déjà croisé oui, il a absolument voulu me montrer ses nouveaux spécimens.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Pire …

Ron blémit, alors qu'Elanor explosa de rire.

- Vas y je vous rejoindrai.

Il hocha la tête puis descendit. Elanor quant à elle remonta. Puis arrivant à la hauteur de Neville, elle lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule.

- Je suis désolée pour tes parents.

Il sursauta et lui fit un sourire triste.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je les connaissais.

Il la regarda un long moment.

- Ah oui ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux me le demander.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis partit descendant les escaliers.

- Mais je n'avais que 1 an lorsque mes parents …

Elanor arriva en retard au cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Mais elle en fut ravis en voyant les élèves se débattre avec les Scroutts pétard, la plupart avait déjà les doigts en partie brûlés. La moitié de la classe ira sûrement à l'infirmerie après juste après le cour. Hagrid s'avança vers elle à grand pas.

- Et bien, tu ne voulais plus voir mes Scroutts pétard ?

- Le premier que j'ai vu ne m'a pas laissé une bonne impression.

- ils sont un peu turbulent mais ils sont gentil comme tout.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais si l'un d'eux m'approche je le transforme en paillasson.

- Bien, bien, de toute façon tu n'es pas vraiment obligée d'étudier. Tu pourrais simplement m'aider à surveiller. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Bien sur.

- Et puis si tu pouvais soigner leurs blessures aussi.

Elle lui sourit puis alla s'assoire sur un tronc d'arbre regardant les élèves se débrouiller. Les Serpentards et quelques Gryffondors la regardaient avec haine et mépris. C'était sûrement du au fait que Hagrid la laissait rien faire alors qu'eux luttaient contre ses choses. Elle remarqua alors les sourires de connivences entre Malfoy et ses amis. En mettant en scène un faux accident ils lâchèrent tous les trois leurs Scroutts pétard sur elle. Elle ne broncha pas et près de 1 mètre d'elle ils firent tous les trois demi-tour sur leurs propriétaires. Elanor rit puis se leva, se dirigeant vers ses « amis ». Tous les trois se débrouillaient plutôt pas mal, comme une bonne partie des élèves ayant compris comment les maîtriser. Hermione la regarda les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi Hagrid ne te donne pas de travail ?

- Je suis, allergique à ces bestioles.

- Allergique ?

- Oui, j'en ai déjà touché un ce matin et j'ai eu plein de plaques rouges sur la main. J'ai passé un long moment à l'infirmerie.

- Donc tu fais juste les observer.

- Et je soigne les brûlures aussi.

Elle prit la main de Ron, qui se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle leva ensuite sa baguette et fit un geste dans les air. Aussitôt la précédente brûlure n'était plus.

- Tu as vraiment un plus haut niveau que nous en sortilège.

- Ho, je maîtrise ce sortilège car je l'utilise souvent. Il faut dire qu'en faisant des potions je suis pas très prudente et me brûle assez souvent.

Elle soigna ensuite Hermione et Harry qui la remercièrent d'un signe de tête. Elle vu Hagrid au loin lui sourire puis se mettre d'un coup à courir après un élève qui était entraîné par son Scroutt. Certains élèves assez courageux venaient à elle pour être soignés, quant aux autres ils ne préféraient pas l'approcher comme si elle était une pestiférée.

- Ces créatures sont affreuses !

Hermione se relevait à peine d'une flaque de boue. Sa robe, son visage et ses cheveux étaient enduit de boue dégoulinante. Harry et Ron se retinrent de rire mais Elanor ne le pu, elle explosa littéralement se tenant le ventre. Elle tenta de se calmer mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voyant le visage vexé d'Hermione et se tu lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ne te vexes pas pour ça, une bonne douche et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Hermione lui fit un faible sourire puis partit en direction de l'école. Le cour était finit et les élèves retournèrent tous en direction de Poudlard. Elanor fit signe aux garçon qu'elle restait un moment et qu'elle les rejoindrait. Lorsque tous les élèves furent partit elle alla voir Hagrid qui regroupait ses Scroutts pétards.

- Au fait Hagrid, ne fait pas comme si tu me connaissais depuis longtemps. Peu de monde ici me connaisse vraiment, à par Dumbledor, Severus, les fantômes et toi. Donc motus et bouche cousue.

- Quoi ?

- Ho rien c'est une expression moldu.

Elanor lui sourit puis se dirigea elle même vers l'école. Elle s'arrêta dans le jardin intérieur voyant des élèves attroupés à un endroit. Elle avança vers eux et vu une fouine se balader dans les airs balancée par la baguette et les pouvoirs de Maugrey. Mac Gonagall couru vers Maugrey.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est pas un élève j'espère.

Maugrey redonna alors la forme à Drago Malfoy.

- Je … mon père sera informé et ….

Elanor leva discrètement sa baguette en fit un geste vers Drago. Celui ci se retourna, il avait toujours sa queue de fouine. Il partit en hurlant avec ses sbires en direction de l'infirmerie. Mac Gonagall quant à elle réprimanda Maugrey mais celui ci s'en moquait éperdument. Cependant il tourna un de ses yeux vers Elanor et la toisa un moment. Il se lécha les lèvres rapidement comme un tic puis il pris une fiole et en bu de son contenu. Il repartit en compagnie de Harry. Elanor elle paraissait intriguée, il ne faisait aucun doute que Fol œil se méfiait d'elle voir même qu'il savait exactement qui elle était. Mais il ne disait rien et ne laissait rien paraître du contraire.

* * *

_Voilà ce chapitre est finit et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Par contre je n'ai pas encore commencé le suivant donc il risque de prendre un peu de temps (et oui j'ai d'autre fic non fini aussi mdr)._

_Une petite review ne serait pas de refus, même une toute petit, juste pour dire « ouai je te lis maintenant dépêche toi de mettre la suite » Ca me ferais plaisir mais bon dans le cas contraire tant pis. Peut être un jour quelqu'un aura le courage de me reviewer mdrrrrr_


	3. Chapter 3 : La coupe de feu

_Voilà mon troisième chapitre. Je dirais un chapitre crucial vu qu'on en aprend des belles. Après tout je ne peut pas garder les secrets d'Elanor indéfiniement. J'espère avoir respecté assez le livre, en divergeant quand même un peu, après tout faut bien mettre des changements sinon à quoi bon écrire . Je remercie hp-dafie-hp pour sa réview qui m'a fait me dépécher un peu lol. Après tout j'ai au moins un lecteur à satisfaire . Voilà j'espère que les révélations que je fais ne sont pas de trop et que je laisse tout de même un peu de brouillard (après tout on est en Angleterre et le brouillard ça y va mdr). Bonne lecture _

_

* * *

**La coupe de feux**_

Après ce qui c'était passé en cours de défense contre les forces de mal, Elanor savait que Maugrey la surveillait de près. Elle détestait de faire semblant et elle aurait peut être du ravaler son orgueil le jour où ils étudièrent le sortilège d'Imperium. Chaque élève devait résister de son mieux au sortilège lancé par Maugrey. Bien entendu des élèves de ce niveau ne pouvaient résister à un sort impardonnable. Mais voilà au tour d'Elanor rien ne se passa comme les autres élèves.

- Elanor c'est à vous.

Elle se plaça devant Maugrey qui la regardait étrangement. Il passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se détournait un instant buvant une gorgée de sa fiole.

- Bien Elanor. Impero !

Tout le monde vu le sort lancer sur elle.

- Maintenant va t'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre.

Des élèves sursautèrent, la classe n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée c'était même plutôt le contraire, elle se situait bien à une dizaine de mètres du sol et une chute de cette hauteur sera sûrement fatale. Alors que certains élèves commençaient à être inquiet ils remarquèrent qu'en fait Elanor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Je t'ai dit d'aller à la fenêtre.

- Pardonnez-moi mais vous trouver pas que c'est un ordre un peu stupide.

Des chuchotements fusaient derrière elle, est ce que Maugrey avait réellement lancer le sort de l'imperium, Elanor serait elle une sorcière plus expérimentée qu'il ne paraissait. Maugrey quant à lui paru satisfait de ce qui venait se passer.

- Bien, vous devriez tous prendre exemple sur miss Elanor. Elle a une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même … sûrement du à son fort caractère.

Sur ses mots il se retourna pour aller vers son bureau. Drago quant à lui n'était pas de cet avis, il était certain que Maugrey n'avait lancé aucun sort, pour s'en assurer il décida lui-même de tenter de lancer l'imperium sur elle. Il s'assura après la fin du cour qu'elle soit seule. Il lui lança alors le sort de dos, celui si l'atteignit et elle se retourna.

- Je veux que tu portes mes livres jusqu'en cours.

Elle resta un instant immobile puis lui rit au nez.

- J'ai jamais entendu une déclaration aussi … stupide ahaha

Il devint rouge de colère.

- Ce n'est pas une déclaration !

Elle redevint sérieuse et lui lança un regard noir.

- Je le sais très bien, écoute bien Drago si tu tente d'envoyer des sorts sur moi tu risques de le regretter comme l'a regretté ton père y a quelques années !

- Mon père ? Quoi ?

Elanor se maudit elle-même mais c'était trop tard.

- Bien sur, si tu veux en savoir plus sur moi demande donc à ton père mais fait attention de ne pas lui mentionner que je suis ici. Si tu lui en parle je le saurais soit en sur. Mais je pense que tu t'abstiendras lorsque ton père t'apprendra qui je suis. Sur ce gare à tes arrières.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, le laissant dans ses doutes. Elle se devait de jouer cette carte, après avoir parler à son père il évitera sûrement de la chercher et surtout de le répéter à tout le monde. Cependant elle pensait de plus en plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit d'avoir un entretient avec Dumbledore. Le temps passait et elle n'arrivait jamais à le voir seule à seul. Elle était gênée de mentir ainsi mais qui plus est elle voulait des explications. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi de sa présence ici. De plus les cours de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal lui pesait.

Pas qu'elle s'ennuyait, même si c'était vraie mais plutôt que dans l'un il y avait une certaine tension entre le professeur et elle et que dans l'autre elle se méfiait de lui. Le seul endroit où elle se prélassait réellement était durant les cours d'Hagrid. Celui ci lui servait toujours un thé chaud dans sa cabane alors que les autres travaillaient. Certain s'était plaint. Mes les responsables des deux maisons avaient confirmé les dires d'Elanor, une certaine allergie qui la dispensait de toucher aux Scroutts pétards. Elle s'installait petit à petit dans la routine plutôt confortable et les jours passaient tranquillement.

De plus Dumbledore venait de rappeler la venue des deux écoles, elles arriveraient le jour d'Halloween. L'excitation montait et cela se sentait, tout le monde s'imaginait déjà vainqueur de la coupe des trois sorciers. Seulement Elanor se lassait de toute cette excitation. Le jour d'Halloween était le pire, tous les esprits étaient en effusions.

- Je me vois déjà la coupe de feu à la main et la gloire éternelle.

- Voyons Ron, il y a à Poudlard des sorciers meilleurs que toi.

- Mais j'ai quand même ma chance.

- Il a raison on l'a tous.

- Je ne pense pas.

Elanor leva la tête de son livre les regardant tous les trois.

- Comment ça ?

Elle referma son livre alors que l'attention de toutes les personnes prenant leur petit déjeuné était tournée vers elle.

- Le dernier tournois était une vraie boucherie, et croyez moi je l'ai vu.

- Tu as assisté au tournois ?

Elle se rendu compte de son erreur.

- Non, bien sur. Mais j'ai vu des photos et après ça je ne pense pas qu'ils vont prendre le même risque. Il y aura des précautions et les sorciers qui ne sont pas assez inexpérimenté ne pourront sûrement pas participer.

- Ca n'a pas été dit.

- Pas encore, sachez que les règles ne seront dévoilées que lorsque toutes les écoles seront présentes.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

- Je me suis renseignée.

Hermione se leva ayant déjà ses livres en mains.

- Bien on a cour de potions, on devrait y aller.

Elanor soupira. Ron par compassion tapota sur son épaule.

- Je te comprends, c'est un supplice d'avoir Malfoy comme partenaire.

- Tant que ce n'est pas son père.

- Tu connais Lucius ?

Harry venait de se tourner vers elle.

- Je l'ai déjà rencontré oui et il m'est assez antipathique.

- Ah ! ça je comprend, je suis sur que c'est un …

Il baissa d'un ton.

- Un mangemort.

Elanor sursauta à ce mot. Les autres la regardèrent un moment.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que s'en est un ?

- Pas mal de chose. Le fait qu'il soit responsable de la découverte du journal de Tom Jedusor.

- C'était lui qui l'avait !

A cet instant les regards se firent plus suspicieux, elle en avait trop dit et elle le savait. A présent ils savaient tous les trois qu'elle cachait des choses pas très nets. Elle essaya de se retracer mais elle ne fut pas certaine du résultat.

- Je savais que Lucius cachait des choses étranges chez lui, il a apparemment une chambre secrète c'est pour cela qu'ils ne trouvent rien durant les inspections. Il est certain qu'il doit avoir plusieurs effets personnel de Voldemort s'il est réellement un mangemort.

Ron frissonnant à ce nom, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et prit la parole.

- Tu as des connaissances assez conséquente sur le sujet.

- Le procès des différentes personnes accusées d'être un mangemort m'a beaucoup intéressé. Donc je me suis renseignée la dessus. Malfoy «était une personne soupçonnée, il a eu beaucoup d'inspections mais on a jamais rien trouvé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potions et Ron se tourna vers eux.

- Il y en a un autre qui pourrait être un mangemort.

Hermione et Harry restèrent silencieux. Mais la colère pointait chez Elanor.

- Tu ne connais rien de Rogue, tu devrais mesurer tes paroles à son encontre.

Elle entra dans la salle allant s'asseoir à sa place.

- Qu'est ce que l'a piqué ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement ne comprenant pas. Rogue entra dans la salle ordonnant aux élèves de s'asseoir. Drago s'essaya près d'Elanor faisant attention à ne pas la toucher ou de la déranger. Le cour se déroula normalement, à la fin de celui ci lorsqu'ils ramenèrent tous leurs potions au bureau, Rogue leva les yeux vers Elanor.

- Vous resterez dans la classe à la fun du cour.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à sa place attendant que tous les élèves sortent. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardèrent avec compassion mais aussi avec curiosité. Elle savait qu'elle devrait leur dire pourquoi elle devait rester. Quand le dernier élève ferma la porte elle se leva et se dirigea vers Severus.

- Tu as décidé de me parler ?

- Cette querelle était stupide.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête en acquiesçant.

- J'ai remarqué que tu m'as défendu devant les propos de Weasley. Fais attention à ce que tu dis cela pourrait te perdre.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un découvrira qui je suis. Hagrid ne parlera pas et je joue la méthode de la terreur sur Drago.

- Drago est au courent ! C'est très imprudent … Si Lucius découvre que …

- Lucius a aussi peur de moi que son fils. Et sa peur grandira en apprenant que je suis encore vivante.

- Il pourrait très bien te dénoncer.

- Il ne peut pas, je sais où est sa cachette secrète.

- Il est certain que c'est un bon moyen de pression sur lui. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre dont tu devrais te méfier. Karkaroff.

- Que vient il faire ici celui là ?

- Tu n'es pas au courent ? Il est le directeur de Durmstrang.

- Et bien le ministère tient parole, j'en doutais un peu pour ma part. Il t'avait dénoncé, encore heureusement que tu avais l'appuis de Dumbledore. De même je pense que c'est lui qui a dénoncé Croupton junior.

- Il a dénoncé beaucoup de monde alors prend garde avec lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il me reconnaîtra ainsi. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Après tout je sui censé être morte non ?

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Albus te fait courir ce risque. En plus t'envoyer en 4e année …

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je n'ai pu lui parler seule à seul depuis mon arrivée ici.

- Les deux écoles arrivent ce soir, restes sur tes gardes.

- Je ne pense pas que la menace viendra de là. Je me méfie plus de Maugrey. J'ai été impudente de résister à son sort de l'impérium. Mais c'est compréhensible il voulait que je m'assois au rebord de la fenêtre qui est située à plus de 10 mètres de haut du sol. Je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès. Pour savoir si j'aurais le courage de montrer …

- Ta vraie nature. Donc il doit sûrement savoir qui tu es, mais pourquoi ne rien dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pourrais tu me donner un travail ?

- … Quoi ?

- Pour me servir d'alibi, donne quelque chose de dur. Enfin que je puisse faire tout de même, tu connais mon niveau en potion.

Il lui donna un essais à faire sur la fabrication, les effets et les risques du Felix Felicis. Elanor étant prête à ouvrir la porte s'arrêta un instant.

- Severus, on fait la paix alors ?

- il faudra un jour qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé.

- Oui, un jour sûrement.

Elle sortit de la salle puis alla vers la salle commune. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna alors pour trouver le visage de l'un des jumeaux.

- Fred ?

- Non c'est Georges.

- ah, désolée.

- Non je plaisante c'est Fred.

- C'est pas bien de ce jouer des jeunes filles.

- Mais c'est tellement plus marrant quand on nous reconnaît pas du premier coup. Au fait je t'ai vu sortir de la salle de Rogue. Est ce qu'il aurait encore frappé ?

Elle lui tendit son devoir pour simple réponse.

- Il donne ça à une 4e année et bien t'es pas sortie du chaudron là. Si tu veux que je te donne un coup de main, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Je devrais avoir cours de Divination, mais vu l'heure qu'il est ce n'est plus la peine. Tu fais quelque chose maintenant ?

- Non rien, on va travailler dans la salle commune ?

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'installèrent à une table près du feu. Fred lu un moment le sujet du devoir d'Elanor et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Et bien, soit Rogue ne t'apprécie pas du tout, soit il te prend pour une surdouée.

- Les deux solutions sont possibles.

- On va avoir du boulot.

Quelques heures plus tard ils avançaient tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous en rigolant vers la salle à manger. Fred racontait ses exploits de blagues à Poudlard, bien entendu aidé par son frère. Quant à Elanor elle écoutait et rigolait avec joie. Cela faisait même longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi décontractée. Ils arrivèrent à table et s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre. Ron qui les regardait d'un œil noir depuis leur arrivée, appuya ce regard sur son frère.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

Elanor regarda Ron en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Tu devrais voir le sujet qu'on a fait en potion, on en a bavé n'est ce pas Elanor ?

Elle rit pour simple réponse ; Puis sous le regard insistant de Ron finit par parler.

- C'est exact, on dirait que je suis l'élève préférée de Rogue. Soit il m'a donné ce devoir pour me couler soit pour me faire progresser au delà du programme de l'année …. De l'année prochaine … de l'année d'après et … bon j'arrête.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Fred qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire.

- C'est pour cela que tu as séché un cours ?

- Ron Weasley, vous vous inquiétez pour mes études ?

Harry se mit à rire et beaucoup d'autres le suivirent. Ron quant à lui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Assez vexé il se leva et sortit de table. Elanor regarda les autre puis se leva.

- J'y vais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle sortit de la salle à manger mais ne le vit pas.

- Greywalk !

Après un instant le faucon vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu as vu où Ron c'est dirigé ?

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Bien, merci du renseignement.

Elle sortit un morceau de viande de sa poche et le lui donna. Il s'envola alors. Elanor se dirigea dehors près du lac. Elle remarqua une silhouette aux cheveux roux lancer des cailloux dans l'eau. Elle se frotta les bras de froid et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu veux réveiller les créatures des profondeurs ?

Il ne se retourna pas.

- J'aimerais bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière. Ron sursauta à ce contact et la rougeur de ses joues n'était plus du au froid.

- Désolée, mais j'ai très froid. Je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de prendre un manteau contrairement à toi.

Un long silence se fit.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

- Je … Enfin … C'est … de te voir avec mon fère.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, il m'a vraiment aidé pour mon devoir. Je te le montre si tu ne me crois pas.

- Si, si je te crois. Mais …. Mon frère a peut être pensé à autre chose.

- Non je pense pas. De toute manière il ne me connaît même pas.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est exact.

Elle se détacha de lui et le tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je cache beaucoup de choses et je sais que Harry, Hermione et toi vous vous méfiez de moi. Je comprend, c'est le flou autour de moi et il y a des coïncidence étranges. Mais je ne peux rien dire, peu de monde dans cette école savent qui je suis réellement. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas tout cacher indéfiniment. Mais crois moi c'est seulement pour vous protéger.

- Comment peut on te faire confiance si tu nous cache des choses ?

- Il faut que j'en parle avec Dumbledore et peut être alors vous pourriez être au courent. Mais vous ne me regarderez plus comme avant.

- Mais pourquoi tant de mystères ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il le faut. C'est tout. Viens manger maintenant.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger. Contre toute attente il n'y avait plus personne et lorsqu'ils regardèrent l'heure ils comprirent pourquoi. Les cours allaient commencer dans quelques secondes.

- On a quoi cette après-midi ?

- Botanique.

- Bien viens avec moi. On a du temps pour déjeuner.

- Mais le cours ?

- Je t'aiderais à le rattraper.

- Encore quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me dire c'est ça ?

- Je …

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis s'arrêta dans le couloir.

- Tu le gardes pour toi mais … j'ai déjà fini mes études en fait.

- Ca explique pas mal de choses. Le fait que tu sois très douée, et même plus qu'Hermione. Cela commençait à la vexer.

Elle continua de le conduire vers les cuisines.

- Mais …

Ron s'arrêta un instant.

- Tu es plus vieille que moi !

- C'est à dire que … oui.

Elle craignait qu'il lui demande directement son age précis, mais il n'en fit rien. Ils arrivèrent en cuisines et entrèrent. Des elfes de maison s'affairaient un peu partout. L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta et s'approcha.

- Miss Avnard, heureux de vous revoir après tant d'années.

- Heu, oui Marvy. Comment vas tu ?

- Je me porte bien Miss Avnard je vous en remercie de vous en préoccuper c'est un grand honneur.

- Oui, oui. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elanor.

- Bien Miss Elanor. Comme d'habitude ?

- En double s'il te plait. J'ai un invité.

- Bien.

Le dénommé Marvy partit cuisiner. Mais un autre elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux. Ron le salua.

- Salut Dobby !

Elanor écarquilla les yeux. L'elfe de maison des Malfoy était ici, dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Ron prit Elanor par les épaules.

- Voici Elanor.

Dobby la détailla un instant. Pour simple réponse elle lui lança un regard noir, ce qui le fit frissonner sur place.

- Il faut que je retourne travailler.

Il partit sur le champs.

- Et bien, quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Il doit sûrement avoir du travail.

Quelques instant plus tard Marvy revint avec deux plateaux remplis. Ils mangèrent tous les deux avec appétit.

- Et bien on a fait un festin.

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Tu n'as pas hâte de voir les deux écoles ?

- Poudlard est l'une des écoles les plus équilibrées. Beaux Bâtons est seulement composé de filles plutôt imbues d'elles-mêmes. Quant à Dumrstrang, c'est une école de garçons plutôt penchés magie noir.

- Magie noir ?

Elanor hocha la tête, puis elle regarda Marvy débarrasser les assiettes.

- Donc je t'avoue que je n'ai pas hâte que les deux écoles arrivent, ni que le tournois des trois sorciers commence.

- Pourquoi ? C'est la gloire éternelle pour celui qui la gagne.

- Et peut être même la mort éternelle. Ron ce tournois est dangereux. Plusieurs participants sont déjà morts, et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

Un silence s'installa. Il repartirent ensemble vers le parc pour prendre l'air. Ils s'assirent alors au bord de l'eau et elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit doit rester entre nous. Je n'aimerais pas que cela s'ébruite.

- Tu sais Harry et Hermione sont dignes de confiance.

- Peut être mais ils ne me font pas confiance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le ferais. Toi c'est différent, je sais que tu me fais confiance.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et commençait à bafouiller. Il fut interrompu par une voix grondante qu'Elanor ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Et bien, les Gryffondors en devraient pas être en cour de botanique à l'instant ?

Ron sursauta en se levant puis continua à bégayer. Elanor se retint de rire puis se leva de même.

- Tout est de ma faute … professeur Rogue. On était en retard pour manger et j'ai convaincu Ron de m'accompagner aux cuisines. Ensuite le temps est passé trop vite et il n'était plus temps d'aller en cours.

Rogue se tourna vers Ron.

- C'est exact ?

- Ben .. je ... c'est à dire ... que … en fait.

Elanor marcha sur le pied de Ron.

- Oui !

- Bien. Mademoiselle Elanor vous allez venir avec moi pour répondre de vos actes.

Ron allait protester mais Elanor lui coupa la parole.

- J'assume toute la responsabilité. Ron tu devais retourner en cours.

- allez y Weasley.

Ron partit illico en cors. Quant à Elanor elle resta avec Rogue. Après un moment de silence elle prit la parole.

- Ca m'a fait étrange de t'appeler professeur Rogue.

- Pourtant tu devrais m'appeler comme ça.

- Et toit tu ne devrais pas me vouvoyer et m'appeler par mon nom de famille ?

- Tu as raison. On est pas très doué pour ça.

- Tu comptes réellement me punir ?

- Ca reste à voir. On marche un peu ?

Elanor hocha la tête et marcha à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi tu nous as apostrophé ? Après tout tu te moques que l'on ne soit pas en cours.

Rogue ne répondit pas.

- Severus Rogue, seriez vous jaloux ?

- Qu'est ce que … Balivernes !

Son visage se renfrogna ce qui fit exploser de rire Elanor.

- Severus après tant d'années, je suis certaine que tu ne m'as pas oublié.

Il s'arrêta et la prit par les épaules.

- Ecoute Elanor ! Ta condition ne te permet pas de … batifoler avec les 4e année !

- Je ne batifole pas ! c'est toi qui te méprends sur mes intentions ! Depuis le début j'essaie que tout ce passe bien entre nous, mais tu mériterais que je te fiche une bonne raclée !

Il haussa les sourcils, restant silencieux. Elle le menaça du doigt.

- Et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable !

Il ne parla toujours pas.

- Severus Rogue vas tu dire quelque chose !

- Pourquoi faire, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Comme d'habitude.

- Ho arrêtes de jouer le rôle de la victime ! C'est moi la victime ici ! Regardes moi, je risque de rester ainsi pour l'éternité ! Même toi tu ne me regardes plus comme avant.

- Détrompes toi, tu as toujours cette force, cette arrogance et ce charisme qui m'a …

Un silence s'instaura entre eux, puis Rogue se remit à marcher suivit par Elanor.

- Cette forme est un peu une bénédiction pour l'instant. Personne ne te reconnais.

-A part Hagrid, Dumbledore, quelques elfes de maison et tous les tableaux de Poudlard. Ils me connaissaient déjà à cette age là. Mais je préfèrerais finir à Azkaban que de rester ainsi !

Il s'arrêta net lui prenant la main.

- Ne dis pas ça !

Elle le regarda d'une manière attendrit et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

- Ah si j'avais pas le corps d'une gamine de 14 ans …

Rogue se racla la gorge.

- Oh je t'en pris Severus. Tu ne vas pas me dire que cela te déplaisais avant ?

- Elanor je pense pas que cela soit ni le moment ni l'endroit de débattre de ce sujet.

- Nous sommes seuls, nous sommes dans la nature. Je ne vois pas meilleurs endroit pour parler du passé.

- Pas de ce passé précisément.

- De quoi as tu peur ? On est plus à l'époque où on devait se cacher. IL n'est plus là. Les cachotteries sont finit, nous ne sommes plus menacés de terrible souffrance éternelle.

- Tu en as tout de même subit les conséquences. Et puis imagine qu'un étudient nous découvre entrain de parler de ça. Tu y as pensé ?

Elle croisa les bras assez en colère puis elle se mit à hurler dans le vide en ouvrant les bras à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

- Severus a été mon amant vous entendez ! Elanor et Severus ont été amant !

- Tu es folle ma parole !

Il se rua sur elle posant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle se débattit un moment puis s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherche à faire bon sang !

Pour simple réponse elle le mordit fortement à la main ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il se tint la main sans que son visage exprime une quelconque douleur, cependant du sang perlait de la morsure.

- Je cherche à te prouver que personne nous écoute, et que même si quelqu'un le faisait tu crois qu'il croirait ce qu'il entendrait ? Soit raisonnable tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Ne tente pas ta chance Elanor, elle pourrait tourner.

- Car tu appelles ça de la chance ! Je suis à mes limites ! Je pense même à en finir avec tout ça !

Des hennissement de chevaux se firent entendre. Tous deux levèrent la tête.

- il est si tard que ça ?

- Apparemment ça doit être l'école de Beaux Bâtons. Celle de Durmstrang ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il est temps que l'on retourne à nos occupations.

- Tu trouveras une excuse pour Weasley je présume.

- Exact, je suis ton nouveau bouc émissaire, c'est pour ça que tu m'as punis tout ce temps.

- Tu vas te faire plaindre à force.

- Je survivrais. Au fait. Je t'interdis de te faire soigner cette blessure, je tiens qu'à chaque fois que tu regardes ta main tu te souviens de notre conversation.

- Les professeurs et les élèves vont trouver cela étrange.

- Tu trouveras bien une explication, je t'autorise à y mettre un bandage tout de même. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

Ils partirent tous deux dans deux directions opposées. Elanor arriva au château quelques temps plus tard. Elle remarqua le carrosse de l'école de Beaux Bâtons et en regardant au loin, aperçu une navire qui avait du amener l'école de Durmstrang. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la grande salle où les élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà assit. Ron lui fit signe et elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Il t'a donné une retenue ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tous les soirs, de 20h à 22h et ce durant une durée indéterminée.

- On dirait qu'il t'en veux.

- Disons que ça l'agace que je sois meilleur que lui en potion.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire. Harry se tourna vers eux.

- Vous avez vu qu'une personne du ministère est là.

Elanor se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Elle y croisa le regard de Rogue puis vit le fameux émissaire du ministère.

- Monsieur Croupton.

- Tu le connais ?

- Juste de réputation, je ne lui ai jamais serré la main.

Un brouhaha incessant s'était installé dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. C'est à ce moment qu'Elanor remarqua que deux des grandes tables correspondant respectivement à celle de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, c'étaient agrandit.

- Voici l'école de Beaux Bâtons et leur directrice Mademoiselle Maxime.

La porte s'ouvrit et des jeunes filles en rang habillée de robe en soie bleu avancèrent entre les table. Tous les garçons de la salle eurent le souffle coupé et scrutèrent les jeunes filles qui faisaient leurs numéros. Ceux qui n'étaient pas scotchés sur les jeunes sorcière, l'était sur leur directrice. Elle devait faire près de 2 mètres 50 de haut. Ce qui était plutôt impossible pour un simple humain. Elanor pestant voyant tous les garçons extasiés devant ces filles.

- Les Vélanes, je hais cette race.

Hermione la regarda.

- Ce sont des Vélanes ?

- Des demis, en tout cas pour la plupart. Pour moi elles sont plus synonyme de Harpies.

Dumbledore fit un baise main à la directrice et l'invita à prendre place à la table des professeurs. Les élèves prirent place quant à elle à la table Gryffondor, pour le bonheur des garçons étant assis à côté d'elles.

- A présent, accueillons l'école de Durmstrang et leur directeur Karkaroff.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les élèves de Durmstrang voulait plutôt insuffler la peur dans les esprits plutôt que la sensualité. A l'apparition d'un jeune homme les murmures des élèves de Poudlard s'intensifièrent. Ron paru tout excité.

- C'est Viktor Krum !

- Qui ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Elanor qui ne connaissait pas ce nom.

- Mais c'est le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch ! Il est dans l'équipe Bulgare.

- Désolée je ne suis pas fan de Quidditch.

- Comment on ne peut être fan de Quidditch !

- J'y ai trop joué, cela m'a un peu dégoûtée. Qui plus est les règles actuelle ne sont plus marrante. Je regrette le temps où l'on pouvait faire tomber les autres joueurs de leurs balaies.

Des regards interrogateur la jugèrent.

- Je plaisante bien sur ! Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu.

Ils se mirent tous à rire alors qu'Elanor remerciait encore sa chance inouï. Elle reconu Karkaroff aux cotés de sont petit protégé. Il avait mal vieillit constata t'elle. Dumbledore lui fit un accueil aussi chaleureux qu'avec Maxime. Les élèves de Durmstrang qui étaient tous des garçons s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards. Le dîner pu alors commencer ; A la fin de celui ci, Dumbledor se leva à nouveau.

- Bien, un peu d'attention je vous prie.

Il découvrit alors la coupe de feu qui était dissimulée sous un voile.

- Voici la coupe de feu. C'est elle qui choisira les meilleurs participant de chaque écoles. Le principe est simple. Ceux qui veulent participer devront marquer leur nom sur un morceau de papier et jeter celui ci dans la coupe de feu. Au moment venu, la coupe de feu recrachera les trois noms des participants du tournois des trois sorciers. A présent monsieur Croupton va vous parler des règles.

Celui ci se leva de table et regarda l'assemblée.

- Bien, le ministère et moi même avons décidé pour la sécurité de tous que seuls les élèves de plus de 17 ans pouvaient participer au tournois.

Des protestations fusèrent dans toute la salle.

- Silence !

La voix de Dumbledor calma tout le monde.

- Comprenez que seul les sorciers ayant un niveau suffisant en magie pourront réussir les taches qui incomberont aux sorciers choisit. Je veillerai moi même à ce qu'aucune personne de moins de 17 ans ne cherche à poser sa candidature. Ho, encore une chose. Les personnes qui seront choisit par la coupe de feu ne pourront pas revenir en arrière, alors réfléchissez bien avant de vous présenter. La coupe de feu sera mise demain dans le hall et sera récupérée le soir. Bonne chance à tous.

Elanor resta silencieuse jusqu'au retour dans la salle commune. Elle ne voulait pas participer aux lamentations des moins de 17 ans ne pouvant participer. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils avaient décidé cela, après tout le tournois des trois sorciers avait toujours cumulé les morts, que cela soit participant, jury ou même publique. Des mesures de sécurité étaient indispensable. Le lendemain ils restèrent tous devant la coupe de feu regardant les divers courageux participants. C'est à ce moment là que Fred et Georges entrèrent triomphant. Tout le monde se mit à les applaudire.

- Et oui ça sera pour nous la gloire éternelle.

- Comment vous allez faire ?

Ron et Harry étaient curieux.

- C'est simple une potion de vieillissement !

- Ca ne marchera pas c'est bien trop simple.

Hermione secoua la tête dépitée.

- Elle a raison, la ligne sur le sol est une limite d'age. Une potion n'ai pas plus puissante que cette limite. Vous devriez renoncer.

Fred et Georges secouèrent la tête.

- A trois on y va fréro.

- Ouai, un, deux …

- Trois !

Ils burent tous les deux la potions puis sautèrent dans le cercle. Rien ne se passa et ils se sentaient déjà victorieux. Ils déposèrent alors leurs noms dans la coupe. C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent expédiés à l'autre bout de la salle. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils avaient une longue barbe et les cheveux blanc. Ils se reportèrent la faute l'un sur l'autre et finirent à l'infirmerie pour remédier à tout cela. Elanor en regardant chaque participant, détermina elle même les trois sorciers qui seraient choisis. Fleur Delacour pour Beaux Bâtons, Viktor Krum pour Durmstrang et Cedric Diggory pour Poudlard. Les autres n'étaient que des amateurs. Enfin l'heure fatidique arriva. Tout le monde se réunit dans la salle en attendant les résultats. Dumbledore s'approcha de la coupe.

- Bien à présent la coupe de feu va nous donner les noms des participants au tournois.

La flamme initialement bleue de la coupe vira au rouge et dansa ainsi un moment. Un papier sortit propulsé en l'air par les flammes et retombant dans les mains de Dumbledor. Comme Elanor l'avait prévu, petit à petit les trois noms de Fleur, Viktor et Cédric sortirent. Ils allèrent tous trois dans une arrière salle.

- Bien nous avons nos trois champions que …

Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler. La coupe de feu semblait ne pas avoir finit. Les flammes dansèrent à nouveau pour laisser s'échapper un autre papier. Dumbledor le déplia et le lu. Il resta un instant interdit. Puis il leva les yeux et parla.

- Harry Potter.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Harry, il en fut de même des professeurs. Ron le foudroyait du regard, quant elle Hermione elle lui donna un coup de coude.

- Aller Harry vas y !

Elanor restait de même silencieuse, c'était un imprévu, un assez important imprévu. Harry n'aurait jamais pu mettre sont propre nom dans la coupe alors qui l'avait fait ? Il finit par se lever et rejoignit Dumbledore qui l'envoya dans l'arrière salle. Malheureusement la coupe cracha un 5e nom. Dumbledore perdant patience rattrapa le bout de papier et le lu. Son visage blêmit, de fureur ou de peur on ne pouvait le distinguer.

- Elanor !

Celle ci sursauta. Son nom dans la coupe c'était impossible. Le visage de Ron avait viré au rouge pourpre. Elanor se leva et se dirigea vers un Dumbledore en colère, sûrement autant en colère que les autres élèves et professeurs. Elanor pour simple réponse fit non de la tête à Dumbledore, sûrement pour le dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

* * *

_Voilà un des tournants de l'hsitoire. enfin c'était l'un des tournants du livre aussi. J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même dans le cas contraire vous pouvez poster une review pour le dire vous savez, enfin vous pouvez aussi en poster une car vous aimez ce que je fais et que vous voulez que j'aille plus vite . En tout cas le prochain chapitre n'est pas commencé. Et je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le commencer. Tout dépend de vous et de vos attentes ;)_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mangemort

_Et bien cela fait 1 an que j'ai pas écrit de suite à cette fanfic, mais bon ça me repris d'un coup lol. Après tout je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber. Mon histoire ne va peut être plus interesser personne maintenant lol vu que les gens qui l'ont commencer ne la reliront surement pas, mais bon je peux attirer un nouveau public. Je vous promet que je ferai de mon mieux pour faire des suites aussi rapidement que possible _

_Sinon bonne lecture dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de révéler pas mal de choses _

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Mangemort**

Les champions se retrouvaient dans une pièce à part. Elanor garda le silence sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de parler maintenant, de s'expliquer aux autres. Elle fallait qu'elle parle seule à seule à Dumbledore. Les professeurs rentrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Severus se rua sur Elanor la secouant par le bras.

- C'est donc ça que tu manigançais en venant ici !

- Je ne suis nullement responsable de tout ça !

Dumbledor se dirigea vers Harry.

- As tu mis ton nom dans la coupe Harry ?

- Non, je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait.

- Bien, je veux que tout le monde ce calme et retourne dans sa chambre. Severus, Elanor, vous restez avec moi.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Dumbledore entraina ces deux là dans son bureau sans prononcer un seul mot. Elanor se trouvait confuse, elle se demandait qui était responsable de tout cela. Elle avait des doutes sur Severus, mais voyant la force avec laquelle il l'avait accusé, elle su que ce n'était pas lui. Peut être que Karkaroff était dans le coup, il aurait très bien pu mettre le nom d'Harry dans la coupe. Mais le sien, comment aurait il pu ? Il ne savait pas qui elle était et cela serait le plus grand hasard qu'il mette justement ce nom précis. Non, cela devait surement être quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle n'était pas elle même elle se serait accusée car il est certain qu'elle serait la mieux placée comme coupable. Elle voulait tenter de s'expliquer de crier qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais voilà lorsque Severus à quelque chose dans le crane il est dure de le faire changer d'avis.

- J'ai besoin d'une explication. Elanor, je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de tout ceci mais serais tu capable de nous le prouver.

Elle soupira, et croisa les bras.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous le prouver. Je ne suis pas venu ici de mon propre chef, Albus c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais de mettre mon nom et celui d'Harry dans la coupe. Cela serait stupide, ces jeunes n'ont aucune chance contre moi. Au contraire dites mi pourquoi je ferais cela, et comment ?

Séverus s'énerva.

- Le cercle d'âge ne te dérangeait aucunement, tu aurais très bien pu mettre vos deux noms. Qui plus est tu pourrais très bien faire ça pour t'en prendre à Potter, c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état.

Elanor explosa.

- Si je voulais sa mort je l'aurais laissé se faire tuer par LUI. Crois tu que j'aurais cherché à le défendre pour mieux le tuer par la suite. Severus tu n'as jamais cru en moi ! Pour toi je suis toujours de SON côté, alors pourquoi Albus m'a fait venir hein ? Albus vous devez bien alors une raison de m'avoir fait venir non ?

- En fait je t'ai surtout fais venir pour te faire sortir de ton exil et peut être pour nous donner un coup de main.

- Mais alors pourquoi en quatrième année ?

- Tu as l'apparence d'une quatrième année, je ne pouvais pas te faire professeur.

- Vous aurez très bien pu inventer quelque chose Albus, je ne fais que cela depuis que je suis arrivée, mentir mentir mentir. Vous m'avez fait venir pour surveiller Harry n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu toutes les histoires qui se sont passé depuis son arrivé, et vous pensez que quelque chose va se passer au tournoi. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Je n'ai pas d'idées précises, penses tu que quelque chose va se passer.

- A présent j'en suis convaincu et je suis sur que vous aussi. Sinon pourquoi Maugret serait ici ?

- Il me manquait un professeur de défense contre la force du mal.

- Séverus aurait très bien remplit ce poste, et il n'est pas bien difficile de trouver un prof de potions.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrer.

Mr croupton entra dans le bureau et nous regarda. Dumbledore fit signe à Rogue et Elanor qu'ils pouvaient partir. Severus s'en alla sans lancer un regard envers Elanor. Elle l'agrippa violement au bras dans le couloire.

- Tu crois que c'est moi n'est ce pas ! Que je fais tout cela pour, je ne sais pas, LE faire revenir. Ho oui ça me plairait tellement c'est pour ça que je l'ai combattu, j'ai surement un côté maso non ? Ho Severus dit quelque chose !

- Que veux tu que je te dise. Que cela me conforterais plus si c'était réellement toi la responsable, car si ce n'était pas le cas quelqu'un d'autre serait aussi acteur que toi.

- Moi actrice ? Mais je suis obligée ! Tu préférerais peut être que je dise à tout le monde qui je suis non ? Tu sais très bien ce qui m'attend si ça arrivait. C'est cela que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, faire en sorte que je reçoive le baiser du détraqueur.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Elanor … Tout ceci est … c'est dangereux. Je sais que tu es capable de remporter cette coupe, mais à quel prix.

- Tu crois que je veux cette coupe, mais je m'en fiche écoute. Pourquoi ne me crois tu pas ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, j'ai entendu tellement de version.

- Et tu voudrais entendre la mienne, pourquoi je suis encore vivante ? Ne l'as tu pas demandé à Albus dès le premier soir ?

- Non. Je me disais qu'un jour tu viendrais en parler toi même.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher de se rendre chez les Potter et j'ai du le combattre. Bien entendu je n'ai pas gagné. Je ne sais pas quel sort il m'a lancé, ni quelle potion, mais je me suis retrouvée à terre, apparemment dans un état ressemblant à la mort. Quand je me suis réveillée j'avais cette apparence. Celui que j'avais lors de mon adolescence. J'ai appris sa défaite, la mort de Lily et James, et le fait que Harry avait survécu. Je me suis décidée de partir connaissant les représailles, et comme on pouvait facilement me dénoncer j'ai préféré fuir tu comprends. J'ai seulement laissé un message à Albus, car j'avais confiance en lui et j'avais raison vu qu'il t'a défendu devant le ministère. Et voilà je suis restée tout ce temps là cachée en Finland. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux rajouter d'autre.

Il resta un instant silencieux. Quant à elle, elle se demandait s'il la croyait enfin, ou si elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire entendre.

- Cela c'est vraiment passé comme ça ?

- Oui, à toi d'avoir confiance en moi. Tu n'avais pas de mal avant. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai changé, je suis restée celle que tu connais.

- Tu n'as pas toujours été si gentille, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus hargneuse. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance dès le premier jour.

- Je me demande même si tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Je pourrais faire en sorte de ne pas participer tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne solution. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle on veut que tu participe. Et puis nous ne pouvons pas faire en sort qu'Harry ne participe pas.

-Et je vais devoir l'aider j'imagine, voir même le protéger si c'est possible. Mr Croupton sera t'il d'accord qu'on participe ? Après tout il va surement demander des renseignements sur moi.

- Albus ne dira rien.

Elanor sentit une énorme douleur en son sein. Elle se tenait la poitrine prête à suffoquer.

-Elanor que ce passe t'il ?

Il la prit par les épaules au moment où elle perdit connaissance. Elle était pâle, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et elle peinait à respirer. Severus la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Il la déposa sur le lit et lui posa la main sur le front. Son état l'inquiétait et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Il lui prépara une potion contre la douleur et essaya de la lui faire boire. A ce moment là, un vieux souvenir lui revenu. Il lui enleva sa robe de sorcier et fit de même avec son haut. Il l'examina un instant et lui lança un contre sort sur sa poitrine. Il su à présent ce qu'elle avait.Il allait approcher sa main lorsqu'elle fu attrapée par Elanor.

- Tu as donc découvert …

- Depuis quand ?

- Elle n'est jamais partit, quant à la douleur … depuis quelques temps, depuis que je suis ici en fait, mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que tout à l'heure.

Elle lui lâcha le bras. Il la regarda durant un moment puis effleura la marque de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi la mienne est elle partit ?

- Tu n'as pas été avec LUI depuis le début, comme c'est mon cas. Ma marque est bien plus profonde que celle de tous les autres.

- Et ton camouflage a toujours marché ?

- Jusqu'à présent oui.

Elle regarda un instant la marque des ténèbres bouger sur sa peau.

- Cependant je ne l'ai plus vu bouger ainsi depuis qu'il est censé … être mort.

- Tu es au courant de l'incident à la coupe du monde ?

- Vaguement oui, les mangemorts encore en liberté on fait des siennes.

- crois tu qu'il est en vie ?

- Oui certainement, mais dans quel état, je l'ignore. Cependant il a l'air de reprendre des forces.

Elle soupira et remis son haut en se redressant.

- Je pense que je devrais partir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci pour ta potion, ça m'a aidé.

- Si cela t'arrive à nouveau, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte tout le monde dormait. Elle entra sans faire de bruit et s'installa sur son lit. Avant de s'endormir elle relança un sort de camouflage sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler sa marque. Elle s'endormit rapidement presque à bout de forces.

--

Elanor se retrouva dans une pièce sombre où seulement un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Un fauteuil tourné vers celui ci l'intriguait. Elle avait un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Sa poitrine commença à lui brûler, elle se la tint cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Long time no see.

La voix venait du fauteuil et elle eu pour effet de lui glacer le sang. Elle la reconnaissait partiellement mais ne voulait pas y croire.

- Tu ne veux pas parler avec un vieil ami. Je m'en retrouve terriblement déçu.

Elanor su que c'était à elle qu'IL parlait.

- Tom …

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme cela !

Sa fureur la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était entrain de lui parler, et ceci n'était pas un rêve. Elle avait tout de même à y croire.

- que cherche tu as faire ? À revenir parmi nous ?

- Mais c'est déjà fait. Il ne me manque qu'un corps plus humain, plus fort.

- Pourquoi me le révéler ?

- Mais pour que tu reviennes dans mes rangs. Je peux défaire ce que je t'ai fait, tu le sais.

- Cela ne m'interaisse pas !

- A bon ?

Sa douleur à la poitrine s'accentua à tel point que cela la mit à genoux.

- Argh …

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tu reviendras … tu es toujours revenu.

Elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

--

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Harry !

Il était là, elle l'avait vu. Mais comment était il arrivé ici ? Est ce que lui l'avait vu ?

Elle toussa violement et s'essuya la sueur du front.

- Elanor, tout va bien ?

Hermione s'était réveillée et se trouvait à son chevet.

- Je vais bien merci …

- Tu as hurlé le nom d'harry.

- A bon ? Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. J'ai du faire un cauchemar. Je pense que je vais me rendormir à présent.

--

Le lendemain elle sentit un froid dans le groupe. Ron ne parlait plus à Harry, et pas plus à elle. Mais elle sentait qu'Harry ne lui adressait pas la parole non plus. A présent elle était sur que c'était bien lui hier, le témoin de son sois disant rêve. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Devait elle avouer, lui parler, ignorer ce qui c'est passé ? Seul Fred s'intéressait encore à elle et lui parlait.

- Alors tu peux bien me dire comment tu as fait ?

- Fred, tu sais bien que j'y suis pour rien. Je t'aurais laissé la place avec joie i j'avais pu. Mais la règle est clair, tous les noms sortit de la coupe doivent participer.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour les épreuves.

- J'aimerais que cela soit déjà fini.

Des élèves passant près d'Harry se mirent à rigoler en montrant leur badge anti-Potter. Cela eu pour effet de le faire partir, Hermione le suivant.

- C'est étonnant que les élèves ne s'en prennent seulement à Harry. Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi aussi.

- Je suis bien moins connu, cela serait oins drôle je suppose.

Ron finit par partir de même, lassez de notre conversation.

- En tout cas certain me font la tête tout de même. Harry et Ron ne m'ont pas adressé un mot.

- Avec le temps cela passera je suis sur.

- Il y a une interview des participant cette après midi. Je vais essayer de me faire porter pâle.

- Pâle ?

- Malade, désolée j'emploie des expressions de moldu parfois.

Elanor se leva de table et fait un signe à Fred pour lui dire à plus tard. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledor pour lui demander conseil et surtout pour lui parler de son « rêve ». Cependant il n'était pas là et son bureau ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Chantilly !

L'escalier s'ouvrit et lui laissa le passage. Elle entra dans le bureau passant devant les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

- De la mauvaise graine tout ça, je l'ai toujours dit.

- Pourtant elle était si gentille quand elle était petite.

- Elle aurait pu devenir quelqu'un d'important.

- Oui mais c'est de la mauvaise graine au lieu de ça elle a préféré le pourvoir.

- C'est une faiblesse comme une autre.

- Oui mais…

- Vous allez la fermé oui ! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez de moi, vous êtes mort vous et pas moi !

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était venu chercher ici, surement un endroit où les journalistes ne la trouveraient pas.

- Vous êtes venu chercher quelque chose de spécial ici ?

Elle se retourna sur la personne qui venait de rentrer.

* * *

_Les reviews sont les bien venu bien entendu ça me ferai même plaisir car je n'ai jamais eu une fanfic avec beaucoup de review (quand je dit beaucoup c'est au moins 10 looooooool)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus Vous pouvez émettre toutes les suggestions que vous voulez _


End file.
